Rare Quarrister
|release date = 2015-07-03 |release version = 1.3.4 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Earth, Gold |beds required = 4 |element1 = Air |element2 = Plant |element3 = Earth |element4 = Cold |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 3 x 3 |breeding = If Available: + Dandidoo and Drumpler + Cybop and Furcorn + Pango and Shrubb Higher rate of success: + Reedling and Mammott + Thumpies and Noggin + PomPom and Potbelly + Clamble and Tweedle |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = 200 |buying price starpower= 5,000 |selling price coin = 220,000 |placement xp = 110,000 |regular version = |epic version = }} Description The Rare Quarrister is similar to the regular Quarrister. It has crystals similar to that of the Rare Fwog on its arms and feet. Its arms and chest are tan, and its legs and feet are a dark gray. The Rare Quarrister keeps its original six heads and has four extra heads, each a different color. In fact, all of its heads are of different colors except for the two kneecap heads. The four extra heads are the smallest ones, and they are located on the top of the monster and on its kneecaps. The two extra heads on top are similar to the ones on the bottom left and right. Song Same as regular Quarrister Song. Breeding The Rare Quarrister can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Plant, Cold, Air and Earth without repeating any. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Rare Quarrister: * + Dandidoo and Drumpler * + Cybop and Furcorn * + Pango and Shrubb However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success: * + Reedling and Mammott * + Thumpies and Noggin * + PomPom and Potbelly * + Clamble and Tweedle :Of these, Thumpies+Noggin is the best combination, as it has the lowest average breeding times in case of breeding failure. There is also a small chance of producing a Quarrister or Rare Quarrister from a failed breeding attempt, using an Quarrister and a non-Single Element Monsters. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. In addition, it is possible to breed a Rare Quarrister and a regular Quarrister together. The outcome will always be a Quarrister, and if a Rare Quarrister is available at that time, it may result from this combination. Availability was available to breed and purchase during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Quarrister. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes *This monster has more eyes than any other monster in the game, with 20 total. *The biggest differences between this and its regular version are four more heads (two on the top and two on its kneecaps), each head is a different color, there are crystals sticking out of its body, and the "hair" of the heads are a different shade of green and some have different styles. *One of the extra heads looks a bit like a PomPom. *The rainbow color of the Rare Quarrister, and how its description mentions diversity and inclusion, notably echo the legalization of same-sex marriage in the U.S. the same week that the monster was released. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Plant Category:Cold Category:Earth Category:Air Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Monsters Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Natural Monsters